All I Want For Christmas Is You
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: A Secret Santa Holiday Fic Exchange for DrawnToDarkness who wanted Jess/Becker - one of them teaching the other something new… anything… Thank you to DrGiggles for arranging the exchange. Pre-relationship, post season 5.
1. Not So Secret Santa

Disclaimer: Primeval nor the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You" do not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A Secret Santa Holiday Fic Exchange for DrawnToDarkness

Not So Secret Santa

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, the cold December wind howled around the London high rise. Inside, the normally neat flat looked as if the wind had stormed through on this first Sunday night of the month. Cupboards were open in the kitchen. Doors to the front storage closet, as well as the bedrooms in the rear of the flat, stood ajar. Half opened boxes and packing paper were strewn across the flat. An artificial tree stood in front of the window awaiting decorations.

"A very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year…" sounded hopefully from the CD player on the kitchen counter.

In the rear of the flat a loud crash sounded drowning out the final lyrics of the song. The crash was followed by a jubilant exultation.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jess.

As the CD player changed over to begin the next song, the bright young brunette appeared in the hallway awkwardly carrying a large brown cardboard box labelled with only one word. Christmas.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," hummed Jess happily along with the new song. She carried the box over to the kitchen counter and set it down beside the CD player. The petite woman continued humming, interspersing her own lyrics, as she began unpacking the box. "There is just one thing the Aaah-RC needs…"

Last Christmas, her first at the ARC, there had been no holiday decorations in the sterile new facility. The only tiny inkling of possible joy had been when the lorry arrived with the last of the deliveries from the old building. Jess hadn't understood the significance of the three battered old lockers then, but was glad it made her new boss smile. Lester's news later that day that the ARC would be getting additional staff after the holidays had been cause for her to smile too.

"This year," murmured Jess as the CD changed songs again, "things are going to be different."

From somewhere beneath the red, green, and white tissue paper tossed haphazardly across the counter, Jess's cell phone trilled out the intro to _"Killer Queen"_. Jess stopped unpacking. Her eyes widened as she recognized her friend Abby's ring tone. Searching frantically, Jess finally located the device. She fumbled to lower the volume on the CD player as she pressed the green button on the cell phone and began speaking.

"Abby," greeted Jess. "I was just going to call you back…"

The voice on the other end started talking rapidly. Abby and Connor had stayed at the flat with the field coordinator for a short while when they first returned from the cretaceous. After convergence, the pair had resumed their search for a place of their own. At the end of summer a cozy home not too far from Jess's flat had become available. Arrangements were made with the realtor. A flurry of packing preceded the couple's late September wedding. Friends from the ARC had all pitched in to help pack boxes and move possessions from Jess's place to Abby and Connor's new home. The couple had a brief honeymoon and then the newlyweds returned to their own place the first week in October. Now, nearly two months later most of the unpacking was done, but there was still the occasional surprise.

"No, of course you couldn't find the ornament box," said Jess. "The Christmas box was hidden behind some other boxes in the closet of the spare room."

The brunette listened as the voice on the cell phone responded.

"Oh, I hadn't missed the cookbook. Thanks," replied Jess. "You know, there are still some boxes belonging to you and Connor in that closet. The box of ornaments was behind a really heavy box marked Star Wars."

Thinking about the loud crash the box had made when it had fallen from the shelf, Jess cringed.

"Did the box have anything... breakable or important?" asked Jess.

Her friend's answer and subsequent questions had Jess rolling her eyes.

"Mmm... hmmm," agreed Jess, nodding her head as Abby continued on. "Yes, I understand that only Connor could answer that."

The voice on the other end of the cell phone finally subsided allowing Jess to speak again.

"I really don't know how many boxes you and Connor still have here," answered Jess. "I just know the box labeled Star Wars isn't mine, and I didn't recognize a couple of other boxes in that closet. It must have been missed when Becker, Matt and the security team helped pack up."

Her eyes opened wide at Abby's next comment. Jess glanced around the flat. A trail of festive objects covered the dining table, the blue sofa, the sleek brown computer desk and culminated in the huge mound of holiday ornaments and decorations in front of Jess at the kitchen counter.

"Oh… tonight's not really good," said Jess. "It might be better if you stopped by after work tomorrow."

Jess smiled at the thought. Abby and Connor visited frequently, but Jess still missed her roomies even if the flat had been chaotic and cluttered when the couple lived with her. The huge flat felt too quiet sometimes since the pair had moved out. The smile turned to a small sigh.

"Oh, I forgot about your yoga class," answered Jess. "No, I can't join you for yoga and Tuesday isn't good either. That's when I tutor at the computer science lab. Maybe Wednesday..."

The conversation continued back and forth until the two women finally agreed that next Saturday morning might be best. As she laid down the cell phone, Jess remembered what Abby had said about the weather. Instead of turning the music back up, the brilliant young woman reached for the remote and turned on the telly. Jess only half listened to the weather forecaster on BBC one as she resumed sorting through the Christmas decorations.

"… unseasonably cold…" sounded from the telly.

The field coordinator set aside the shiny glass ornaments she remembered from childhood. Although Jess preferred the fragile decorations, she decided they wouldn't do for decorating the hub.

"I'll put you on the tree here," the dark haired beauty murmured soothingly as if the ornaments might feel rejected. "Can't have breakable ornaments at work."

The brunette shook her head. She could almost hear Lester say _"Health and safety first!"_

Jess located two large tote bags that she planned to take to the ARC tomorrow morning. A trip to Sainsbury's early Saturday morning had resulted in the purchase of several boxes of peppermint candy canes. The red and white treats went into the first bag on top of a heavy metal container.

"… possible record breaking temperatures this winter…" continued the weatherman.

Jess piled red and green checked ribbons and a package of white snowflake decorations on top of the candy. Three boxes of red satin balls followed several strands of silver-white garland packed atop a cast iron figurine in the next brightly colored tote.

"Abby and Connor are back, Emily is here, we saved the world," muttered Jess. "We are going to celebrate…"

Jess stopped stuffing the tote bags and turned to face the telly. Had the forecaster really said snow?

"… Monday morning below freezing…"

Jess listened attentively for a moment, then walked to the front closet. Her slender hand pushed the short light weight coats she usually favored to one side. Her older sister's heavy red wool button down coat was still there. Jess's sister had left the coat when the older woman and her family had moved to the British Virgin Islands earlier in the year. Although the two women were nearly the same size, the warm garment was a little longer than what Jess normally wore. Form fitting princess seams made the coat fit snuggly through the bodice and waist before the coat flared out making it easy to walk in. Jess's lips curled up in a smile.

"Ho ho ho," chuckled the field coordinator. "If I'm going to bring Christmas to the ARC tomorrow, I might as well dress the part."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Deck The ARC

Disclaimer: Primeval nor the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You" do not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Deck The ARC

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, the chill gray wind skittered through the streets of London, but there was no sign of snow. Inside the ARC, Becker took off his heavy black winter coat. The tall soldier hung the garment on the hook inside his locker and pulled out the Kevlar vest he normally wore when on duty. Once ready for action, the long legged soldier headed down the corridor to the security monitoring station.

"Morning Captain," greeted the young soldier seated before the monitor.

"Morning," grunted Becker in response. He crossed the small room and reached for the heated carafe resting on the burner. As Becker began to pour a cup of steaming black coffee he asked for a status update. "Anything to report?"

"Quiet night again sir," answered the newbie. "Just one arrival this morning besides yourself."

The Captain's eyebrows went up in surprise. The night shift was where Becker assigned all his newest recruits, precisely because there wasn't too much action. After all these years, Becker still didn't understand why the anomalies seemed to open more often in daylight hours. The soldier had asked Connor to explain it once. The scientist started babbling about electromagnetic fields and solar energy until Becker's eyes began to glaze over. It was one of the few times Becker had been thankful to be interrupted by an anomaly alert.

"Who?" asked Becker. "People don't usually start coming in until nine."

The young ensign seated before the monitor turned his blue eyes to look up at the Captain.

"Sir, it's Miss Parker, she's early today," answered the youthful soldier, "but technically speaking she's not in yet. She just got here."

Becker glanced at the monitor overlooking the entrance to the car park. Jess's small compact was stopped at the security gate. Becker watched as her window rolled down. A slender hand reached out and swiped a pass key through the identification reader. The garage door slowly lifted up and the field coordinator drove inside. Becker knew that the pretty field coordinator normally arrived early to work, but two hours before her shift started was a bit unusual.

"What are you doing here so early Jess?" murmured the hazel eyed soldier. Becker stepped closer to the monitor and leaned down for a better look. "What are you up to?"

Becker continued to watch as Jess parked her vehicle and then got out. The young field coordinator was bundled up for the cold weather in a red coat and matching hat, white scarf and very high black boots. The top edge of the boots disappeared beneath the bottom edge of the coat. She opened the rear door of the vehicle and pulled out two large ungainly bags. Becker's lips curled up in a small smile. The tall captain straightened up and moved away from the monitor.

"Carry on," ordered Becker as he disappeared down the corridor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker stood at parade rest, feet apart about ten inches, hands clasped behind his back, as the lift went down to the car park. Years of training had made the stance a habit. As the lift settled on the ARC's lowest level, the doors opened with a wooshing sound. Jess stood before the opening with heavy bags at her feet and her hand outstretched as if to press the button. The black clad soldier grinned at her.

"Nice boots," said Becker.

The field coordinator blushed and didn't respond. Becker tried again.

"Black boots, red coat, and it's only the first Monday in December," said Becker in a teasing tone. "Isn't it a little early to be dressing up like Mrs. Claus?"

This time, the Captain's jest got an answering smile from the field coordinator.

"Not Mrs. Claus," corrected Jess with a smirk, "Santa's helper."

Becker watched as she gestured towards the bags. Ornaments and ribbons peeked over the top of the totes.

"Decorations for the ARC," explained Jess.

"I don't remember the ARC ever being decorated for the holidays before," said Becker.

"This is a new ARC, with new traditions," responded the petite field coordinator. "I'm just helping Santa, bringing sacks of ornaments and stuff."

Becker glanced from the first bag to the second, before he reached down and picked up the two heavy bags.

"Well let me help too, I can carry these inside for you," said the soldier. "Although I must say that somehow I never pictured Santa as having a sack of blue and green paisley, or one of pink and white stripes."

"What? Do you think red is the only color Santa uses?" teased Jess with a bright smile. She stepped into the lift to join the Captain. "Personally I wouldn't be surprised if Santa has sacks of every color."

Hazel eyes rolled at the exuberant young field coordinator's remark, but Becker didn't answer Jess's question.

"What have you got in here Jess?" asked Becker. "These bags weigh a ton!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they reached the hub, Jess took off her heavy red coat and draped it over her chair. The hat and scarf followed as Becker set the bags down in front of the field coordinator's work station. Becker watched in amazement at Jess began pulling garland and satin balls from one bag, candy canes, ribbons and paper snowflakes from the other.

"That's too much for decorating your desk," said the Captain. "Where are you planning on putting all that stuff?"

Jess looked up from the bag. Her head tilted back as she looked up to the ceiling. She pointed.

"There," replied the petite brunette as if it was entirely obvious.

Becker gazed at the high black ceiling. The metal grating and piping was painted black, along with the ceiling, in an effort to hide the industrial components of the ARC's facility. And, even for the tall soldier, it was all out of reach.

"How are you going to hang that stuff from the ceiling?" asked Becker.

"The janitor's closet has a ladder," replied Jess. She smiled expectantly. When Becker just stared, she asked, "Would you go get it for me?"

"You can't go climbing a ladder in those boots," objected Becker. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Just go get the ladder," requested Jess. "Please."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Becker returned with the ladder, the boots were off and tucked neatly beneath Jess's work station. Red shoes with an ankle strap that looked like a holiday bow were sitting next to the boots, but Jess stood in a red and white dress, flat footed on the floor, in her stocking feet.

"I'm taller than you," said Becker, "just tell me where you want to hang the stuff, and I'll do it."

"Don't be silly," said Jess. "I couldn't hold the ladder steady for your weight. Would you please hold the ladder still for me?"

Becker looked at the young field coordinator uncertainly for a moment, then she added the clenching words.

"You know how Lester is about safety," said Jess.

"Right."

Becker tried very hard to concentrate on the task of holding the ladder steady, and not staring at the shapely legs in front of him, as Jess climbed up and down the ladder over the next hour. She hooked strands of silvery white garland into the black grating first. Dangling white snowflake ornaments were added next, interspersed between the gracefully draped garlands.

"It almost looks like it snowed in here," commented the Captain as Jess stepped down after the last of the white decorations were in place.

"That's the idea," agreed Jess. She reached for the red and green checked ribbon. Nimble fingers started running the ribbon through the ornament clasps on the red satin balls.

"Why did you decorate in a snowflake theme?" asked Becker curiously. "Is that how you and your family decorate for Christmas?"

Jess looked surprised at his question. She laid the red ball ornaments across her workstation. Becker tensed. The soldier didn't usually ask Jess personal questions, but this quiet time in the hub with Jess had made it seem a natural thing to do. He almost started to change the subject, but Jess began to answer.

"Oh no, this is just for work… you can't have the same things at work as you would at home," replied the pretty young woman. She tilted her head sideways and looked at the Captain. "Not everyone believes in Christmas Trees and Santa Claus and…"

"Yeah," agreed Becker. He relaxed back against the support column. "But we all have to believe in snow."

"Right. Even if it doesn't snow when the weatherman says it will," chuckled Jess.

Becker watched as the field coordinator started taping the ribbon to the edge of her workstation. The red ball ornaments dangled along the edge.

"And what are the candy canes for?" asked Becker. "Are you going to hang them somewhere too?"

Jess chuckled and shook her head. Long dark curls bounced on her shoulders.

"They taste good," replied Jess. She grabbed a handful and stuck them upright in a sturdy metal container. The shiny filigree metal vase was shaped to look like snowflakes and was one of the reasons the paisley bag had been so heavy. Then Jess plucked one candy cane back out and held it towards the soldier. "They're not meant to be decorations, just a treat."

Becker accepted the candy cane. As he peeled back the cellophane wrapper, he realized Jess was looking at him curiously. The soldier felt nervous. It was very seldom that the two of them talked alone. Soon others would be arriving at the ARC.

"Becker," asked Jess, "do you decorate your home for Christmas?"

"Me?" asked the Captain in surprise, as if there were another person named Becker in the hub. "I live in a one bedroom flat. There is no room for putting up a Christmas tree, no fireplace to be hanging stockings, no one singing carols…"

Jess blinked and took a step back. Becker realized that his tone had inadvertently gone from surprise to sounding somewhat abrupt. The brusque tone he used to shut down conversations, especially personal questions, was almost as much a habit as the parade rest stance he favored when standing. Becker watched as the petite brunette squared her shoulders and tried again.

"But if you did decorate for the holidays," Jess pressed, "it would be like that, a Christmas tree, a fireplace with stockings, singing carols…"

Becker swallowed. It shouldn't be so hard to talk to the beautiful woman. The soldier tried again too.

"Jess," said Becker, "when I was a child, my mother and sister were always singing carols while we decorated, but I can't carry a tune to save my life."

Jess nodded encouragingly and Becker found himself talking more.

"Before my father died, we lived in a home with a fireplace," continued the brave soldier. "But afterwards, we moved into a smaller home. Stockings were hung on the bannister because we didn't have a fireplace."

"And the tree?" asked Jess in a soft whisper.

"We always had a real Christmas tree," answered Becker. "Handmade ornaments mostly, I think my mother still has every macaroni creation my sister and I ever made. We also had some glass ornaments to reflect the lights, silver icicles and a star on top."

Becker stopped talking, suddenly afraid that he had revealed too much.

"What about you?" asked the soldier.

"I can't sing either," replied Jess, "but I've got lots of holiday CD's."

"I meant," said Becker, "do you do stockings? A tree? Does your mother have every ornament you ever made in school? How do you celebrate Christmas?"

"We moved a lot when I was a child," answered Jess evasively.

Becker's eyebrows drew together.

"We didn't always have Christmas at home," Jess explained, "and I don't think my mother was able to keep any of the ornaments we girls made."

Becker continued to gaze a Jess, she seemed to be getting flustered.

"If we went to Granny Parker's for the holiday," Jess added a little defensively, "there would be stockings by the fireplace and a real tree with presents underneath and an angel on top."

Becker smiled at the young field coordinator. It seemed as if their Christmas traditions weren't so different after all.

"What's the one thing you remember most about Christmas?" asked Becker.

"Family," replied Jess simply.

"Me too," agreed Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Celebrate

Disclaimer: Primeval nor the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You" do not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Celebrate

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester strode into the hub in time to hear Becker's question. The director stopped abruptly. The open leather trench coat he wore swayed showing a glimpse of Lester's fine Italian suit.

"The thing I always remember most about Christmas," huffed the bureaucrat as he took off his matching gray leather gloves, "is how many people want to take the day off. Anomalies don't take a holiday!"

Jess and Becker exchanged a glance. Becker's lips moved, she could almost hear the soldier whisper _Bah humbug_. The twinkle in Becker's eyes made Jess feel warm inside. She looked back at Lester in time to see the director's head tilt up. Lester's green eyes scanned the hub, noting silver white garland draped across the space and snowflakes dangling from the ceiling. His gaze touched upon the decorations at her workstation and then he looked directly at her.

"What is this Miss Parker?" asked Lester. He turned to look at Becker. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"I just… thought, that we should celebrate," stammered Jess, "we've had a lot happen this year, and…"

"The ARC had a holiday celebration the first year I joined the team," reminded Becker. "Last year, due to the shutdown, I wasn't here in December. Didn't you celebrate the holidays?"

"Previous celebrations were done as a private party," responded Lester. "And last year, there really wasn't much to celebrate. In December, the ARC's total personnel count amounted to Jess, myself and Burton… if you want to count him."

The bureaucrat looked around the room once more, then smiled.

"But you're right, we do have a lot to celebrate this year," agreed Lester. "Good job with the decorations. Could use a bit of greenery though."

The bureaucrat walked quickly into his office. Jess turned back to Becker.

"Would you put away the ladder?" asked Jess. She reached into the depths of the pink and white striped bag and pulled out a chunky white-painted wooden snowman. At Becker's surprised look, she explained. "For Lester's desk."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday morning Abby and Connor arrived at Jess's flat to pick up the Star Wars box. Jess opened the door and let her former roomies inside the warm flat. They were bundled up against the unseasonably frigid weather outside.

"Oooh, you've already got your tree up," said Connor.

"Isn't it a bit early?" asked Abby. "Won't the needles all fall out by Christmas?"

"Artificial tree," replied Jess. She pointed down the hall toward the spare room. "The box is in there."

Connor quickly went in search of his Star Wars paraphernalia.

"The hub looks great, but your flat looks even better," said Abby. She handed Jess the cookbook and looked around admiringly. "I can't believe you pulled this together so quickly."

"Most of the decorations were things I already had on hand," replied Jess. "The candy canes were the only things I bought to bring into the ARC."

"You had this many decorations already?" exclaimed Abby in amazement.

"My parents had the holiday ornaments," explained Jess. "The decorations came with the flat."

The blonde leaned in closer to Jess.

"Will your parent's be home for the holidays?" asked Abby softly.

"No," replied Jess. She smiled brightly, trying not to reveal her dismay. "They'll be staying in Vienna this year. Father can't leave work."

"Will you be going to your sister's then?" asked Abby.

"No," answered Jess again. "What are you and Connor doing for the holidays?"

The field coordinator didn't bother to explain that her oldest sister was going to her husband's family for Christmas. Jess's next oldest sister would be celebrating the holidays with her family in the tropics. And Jess's other sister was on an archeological dig in a remote part of northern Africa.

"Somehow Connor and I both got Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing day all off," replied Abby. "His Mum is coming to visit, and maybe my brother too."

The blonde narrowed her eyes and looked at Jess speculatively. The field coordinator just smiled.

"Connor and I are going to decorate a tree this year," confided Abby. "Our first year in our new home… and we were hoping to have some family and friends over. We'd like you to come."

"Oh I wish I could," replied Jess, "but I can't. I've got the Christmas day shift."

The expression on Abby's face mirrored the disappointment Jess felt at missing her friend's party. A squawk of protest sounded from down the hallway.

"Abby," called Connor, "a little help please!"

The two women hurried down the hallway to the spare room. Connor was holding one box upright on the shelf, while trying to stop a second from sliding forward.

"Seriously?" asked Abby as she stepped forward to push the box back on the shelf. "I thought you were just going to get the Star Wars stuff."

"You asked me to check the other boxes," reminded Connor. "And I think this one is yours, but the other slipped forward…"

Jess watched as the pair pushed and jiggled the boxes. There was some sort of whispered conversation as the errant box got pushed back up on the shelf. Connor looked surprised. He turned his head towards Jess.

"You've got to work on Christmas day?" asked the scientist. "Don't you make out the schedules?"

"Yes, I've got to work," replied Jess, "but the schedules are really made out by Lester…"

There was another whispered exchange, then Connor handed Abby the box he had been holding. As he knelt down to pick up the heavy box marked Star Wars, Abby spoke.

"Since you have to work on Christmas Day, if we did a get together on Christmas Eve would you be able to come?" asked Abby in rush. "Please. You don't have to stay late, but we'd really like you there for our first Christmas in our new home."

"It wouldn't be the same without you," added Connor.

A genuine smile spread across Jess's face.

"Of course, I'd love to," replied Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next Monday morning, when Jess arrived at the ARC, Becker met her at the lift again.

"You started something," said the Captain.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jess.

"You'll see," replied Becker enigmatically.

When they reached the hub, Matt and Emily were draping fragrant garland over the doorways.

"We heard Lester said the decorations could use a bit of greenery," greeted Emily.

"Ilex aquifolium," said Matt.

"Holly," explained Emily. The Victorian brushed her dark hair back from her face. She gestured to the other branches. "And white pine, some cedar, and a bit of balsam."

Jess pointed to yet another evergreen plant.

"Is that mistletoe?" asked Jess.

"Maybe," replied Matt and Emily together. They both blushed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The invitation to Lester's party was for the following Saturday evening.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make it," said Jess regretfully. "I'm having an early Christmas dinner with my oldest sister's family."

Lester sighed.

"Next year," said Lester, "I'm putting you in charge of coordinating a holiday party and you need to make sure you can be there."

"Then we should start to plan now," replied Jess, "instead of trying to find a last minute place available in December."

"Right," agreed Lester. He waved his hands at her. "See what you can find."

As Jess headed out of Lester's office, he had one more request.

"And Jess, do what you can to get rid of the mistletoe," said Lester with a long suffering sigh. "The ARC is not a kissing booth. If Temple walks into a wall one more time…"

"Already taken care of," answered Jess.

Abby had promised to take the plant home with her after the last time she had kissed Connor into a daze.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor held out the battered trilby towards Jess.

"Pick a name," said Connor.

"What?" asked Jess.

"For Secret Santa, we're doing an exchange," replied Connor. At her look of confusion, he added. "For the Christmas Eve party. Pick a name and then you have to make or bring a Christmas gift for that person."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The anomaly alert on the Wednesday before Christmas was complicated, or maybe helped, by the fact that the long threatened snow finally started. The field team returned to the ARC covered in snowflakes.

"Eusmilus are from the Oligocene," said Connor as he entered the hub, "and most members of the cat family don't like snow."

"Throwing snowballs is a low tech weapon," chuckled Matt.

"Yeah," agreed Becker, "and it worked to get the big cats back through the anomaly."

"If this cold spell lasts," added Abby, "we could actually have a white Christmas."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Christmas Eve, Jess was late to arrive at Abby and Connor's home. She had walked the short distance from her flat, but due to snow blocking parts of the sidewalk it had taken longer than usual. The field coordinator knocked on the green door and waited for someone to let her inside. Jess shivered and knocked again. Becker opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" blurted out Jess in surprise. "You're supposed to be working tonight."

The schedule had been set up to try to give each team member consecutive days off, and Jess knew Becker was supposed to have Christmas Day, Boxing Day and the following day off together. With the coming weekend, he should have five whole days to go visit his family.

Becker's eyebrows went up. He held the door open and stepped to one side.

"I traded days with Abbot," replied the Captain. "His brother is getting deployed to Afghanistan and this is the only chance he will have to see him before he leaves. I will see my family on Boxing Day."

The sound of laughter echoed through the home as Jess stepped inside. In the adjacent room, she could see a number of familiar faces gathered around the Christmas tree. Jess unbuttoned her heavy red coat and added it to the pile on the chair beside the overflowing hall tree. She couldn't remember when Abbot had been scheduled to work and hadn't known about his brother.

"Well, I'm glad you could make Abby and Connor's party," said Jess.

"Me too," replied Becker. He realized how that might sound and tried to correct himself. "I mean, I'm glad that you could make the party too… that we both could… together, at the same time."

Jess chuckled at the tall man's rambling attempt to explain. A small pop sounded. Laughter erupted again from the front room. Jess craned her neck trying to see around Becker into the room.

"What's so funny in there?" asked Jess.

"Christmas crackers," replied Becker with a shrug. "The jokes are really lame."

The two turned to join the crowd in the front room.

"Jess," greeted Abby, "we're so glad you are here. We can start decorating the tree now. Everyone grab an ornament!"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at Connor.

"Connor," hissed Abby, "what is it?"

"They're underneath the mistletoe," replied Connor.

Jess looked up. The infamous mistletoe that Lester had wanted removed from the ARC was overhead.

"You have to kiss," ordered Connor.

Jess looked at Becker. Her face felt flushed and from the red on his face she could tell he was embarrassed.

"It's tradition," insisted Connor.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," chanted the other partygoers.

"We should get this over with," suggested Becker, "just to shut them up."

Jess nodded. The tall soldier leaned down towards her upturned face, but he stopped at her forehead. She felt the briefest caress of his lips on her skin, then he was standing up straight again.

"That's not a kiss!" exclaimed Jess.

Catcalls sounded from the front room.

"What?" asked Becker in surprise. Then Becker regained some composure. "It was a kiss."

"Not a real kiss," objected Jess. "That's a kiss like I give my nieces and nephews."

Becker leaned down again.

"Jess," asked Becker, "do you really want to do this?"

In response, Jess reached up and grabbed the back of Becker's head. She pulled his face towards her and firmly planted her lips on his. Opening her mouth slightly and thrusting her tongue forward she deepened the kiss. Becker's flailing arms found her body and pulled her closer to him. When she finally released the soldier, she was pleased to see his eyes were still closed.

"That's a real kiss," replied Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The tree was decorated. Food was eaten, and finally there was the gift exchange. Duncan, a short pudgy man that Jess had only met once before, seemed to like the comic books she had gotten him. Becker received a knitted scarf from Connor's Mum. Jess opened her gift shortly afterwards. She gasped in amazement.

"Who had my name?" asked Jess. "This is beautiful."

The petite brunette held up the fragile ornament for all to see. An angel sat on a glass star, hands poised to pluck the strings of the harp she held. The feather tips of each wing were tipped with a soft pastel color and highlighted in shining silver.

"I thought you might like it," replied Becker. "We were taking about tree toppers a while back. I always had stars on top of my Christmas tree, while you said you had angels. This ornament has both."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

As it neared midnight, some of the partygoer's started leaving. Becker offered to walk Jess home.

"I don't want to take you away from the party early," objected Jess.

"I should be leaving anyway," said Becker. "I've got to work tomorrow."

Jess smiled at the realization that they would be having Christmas together at the ARC. Snow flurried in the air about them as they walked the short distance to Jess's flat. The frigid air left them both chilled.

"Come on up," invited Jess as she pressed the entry button to the vestibule. "I'll make you some hot cocoa."

"Really, I should be going," replied Becker.

Jess held up the gift bag with the ornament inside.

"You should come in," urged Jess, "and help me put the topper on my tree. I'm not tall enough to reach it."

Becker gulped and followed Jess into the high rise. He was silent during the lift ride up to Jess's floor. He stopped walking at the entrance to her flat. Jess unlocked the door. The sound of a popular holiday song could be heard as she opened the door and stepped inside. _"I don't want a lot for Christmas."_

"The CD player is on continuous shuffle with holiday songs," explained Jess with a smile. "The tree is over there."

Becker looked past Jess to see the artificial tree by the window.

"That's not a tree," objected Becker.

"Come inside, come inside where it's warm."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
